


Halloween of 2022

by neyla9



Series: Trustworthy AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/pseuds/neyla9
Summary: Mabel is excited to celebrate Halloween with Dipper, Bill, and her girlfriend Pacifica. But she starts to get worried when Pacifica doesn't show up





	Halloween of 2022

Mabel gave herself a last look-over in the mirror before leaving; the flannel shirt and the boots she had borrowed for Wendy fit perfectly. She picked up the plastic axe and posed with, letting out a small giggle at the sight before leaving.

 

It was Halloween, and only a little more than a month since Dipper and Bill had gotten married. It was also a little more than month since she and Dipper became demons. There were still some powers she didn’t have complete control over, mostly she had a tendency to levitate whenever she got excited like now, but Bill thought both twins had made a lot of progress in just one month.

 

But anyway, Halloween! One of the positive things that Bill had brought to her and Dipper’s lives were the insistence that they all wore costumes and went trick-and-treating together. Mabel had been scared that, that Summerween in 2015 had been their last round of trick-and-treating, but Bill loved the idea! And since Mabel and Bill, the two people Dipper loved the most in the world, both wanted to keep trick-and-treating, well, Dipper went along with it.

 

Not that they got any weird looks for it; there were plenty of adults in Gravity Falls who went out trick-and-treating, including Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. One person, who had never gone trick-and-treating to Mabel’s shock and surprise, was Pacifica. Her parents didn’t like the idea of dressing up in silly or scary costumes, and who would go around and beg for candy, when you have enough money to buy an entire candy store? After hearing that, Mabel had insisted that Pacifica joined their group.

 

After a short walk through town, Mabel showed up at the spot where the four of them had decided to meet. Their group used to include Soos, Candy, and Grenda, but Candy and Grenda had moved out of Gravity Falls a couple of years back, and Soos was busy keeping the Mystery Shack tradition of scaring kids alive… well, to a point. He was definitely more benign than Stan; this year’s Summerween had included an exhibit based on the Summerween Trickster, where Soos would have a statue made of loser candy out in front of the Shack, and kids were encouraged to eat the monster before it ate them. Most kids just left, not wanting to eat loser candy.

 

It didn’t take long before Dipper and Bill arrived together, both wearing the costumes the three of them had decided on.

 

“Okay, Dipper,” Mabel tried to hold back her laughter. “When we decided on a red riding hood theme, I hadn’t thought those were the kind of costumes you would go for.”

 

Dipper was wearing a red hood and cloak, along with a white shirt with short poofy sleeves, with a black corset over it, tight black pants, and brown boots that reached his knees, carrying a basket instead of a plastic jack-o-lantern.

 

“We had to make a compromise,” Dipper explained deadpanned.

 

“I thought he should wear a miniskirt,” Bill shrugged. He was wearing a wolf costume that included ripped jeans with a wolf tail attached, wolf-paw gloves, a wolf-ear headband, and a band t-shirt that looked like it had just been chosen at random.

 

“Well, that doesn’t explain Bill’s costume; he usually goes all out,” Mabel added.

 

“No,” Dipper stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes. Something in his gaze made it clear that whatever he was about to say, he was 100% serious. “ ** _We had to make a compromise._** ”

 

“I still don’t get why I couldn’t-“ Bill was quickly interrupted by Dipper.

 

“You looked like you’d just stepped out of a Red Riding Hood porno!” Dipper hissed, his face almost as red as his hood.

 

“So we compromised,” Bill finished with a smile, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black collar with a leash attached to it. “But I’m still wearing this~”

 

“Bill!” Dipper shouted as his husband put on the collar and handed him the leash. “People are gonna think we have _that kind_ of a relationship,” he added in a whisper.

 

“But we do,” Bill argued with no attempt to lower his voice.

 

“Oh, my~” Mabel giggled, unable to help herself anymore.

 

“Oh, like you don’t do things like with Pacifica,” Dipper countered, causing Mabel to blush herself and shutting her right up. “By the way, where is she?”

 

“I don’t know,” Mabel scratched the back of her head and looked around. She didn’t know what Pacifica would be dressed as, since she wasn’t onboard with their matching costumes idea, but Mabel was pretty sure she could recognize her anyway. Seeing no sign of her girlfriend, Mabel pulled out her phone; no messages, and she should have been there by now.

 

“She’s probably just running late and forgot to leave you a message,” Bill suggested.

 

“Yeah,” Mabel nodded in agreement, since this wasn’t the first time it had happened; usually it happened when her parents kept her late, lecturing her on how unacceptable her behavior was getting, and knowing it would only make it worse, she wouldn’t pull out her phone to send Mabel a message that she was going to be late. “I’ll write and tell her we’ll make our way towards the manor and meet her on the way.”

 

 

Mabel had been ready to leave it at that, but as they walked, she couldn’t help this nagging feeling that something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when only ten minutes later, her cell phone rang, and the caller ID said it was from Pacifica’s phone.

 

“Hi, sweety,” she greeted when she picked up her phone.

 

“Hello, is this Mabel Pines?” a female voice responded.

 

“Yes…?” Mabel answered slowly. “Who is this?”

 

“This is Nurse Rand from Gravity Springs General Hospital,” the nurse continued. “Ms. Northwest is currently admitted in one of our emergency wings. We have tried to contact her parents, but have been unable to get a hold of them.”

 

“W-what happened?” Mabel asked, while every form of fear and worry invaded her body. “Why is she in the hospital?!”

 

“Ms. Northwest seems to be a victim of a hit and run,” the nurse explained. “A young man found her on the side of the road near the woods, and called for us. Ms. Northwest seemed to be in critical condition at the time, but I am happy to say that she is recovering. I was hoping you could relay the news to Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, since we have been unable to get a hold of them.”

 

“I’ll be there as soon as possible!” Mabel said before ending the call and turning to Dipper and Bill, both of whom looked worried, having overheard the conversation. “We need to get to the hospital, NOW.”

 

 

After teleporting back to Mabel’s apartment and grabbing her car, the three of them drove to the hospital. One of the perks of the twins technically only being half-demons were that leaving the town didn’t have the same effect on them that it had on Bill, so Mabel could stay by Pacifica’s side for the entire night if it was necessary.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have taken the car,” Bill suggested. He had the backseat to himself, while Mabel was driving and Dipper sat beside her on the front seat.

 

“We’ll need the car to drive Pacifica back home,” Mabel argued, throwing Bill a quick glance before turning her focus back to the road.

 

“It’s a shame our trick-and-treating was cut short, huh?” Dipper said, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“I don’t care about that now,” Mabel sighed in frustration.

 

It was quiet for nearly ten minutes before Mabel spoke up again.

 

“I’ve been having nightmares about this,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. “Dreaming that I would… lose Pacifica…”

 

“For how long?” Dipper asked, giving his sister a worried look.

 

“About a week after we became demons. I think it sunk in that… unless Pacifica goes through the same ritual, I’m going to lose her, one way or another…”

 

“Llama Wool’s not gonna die from this!” Bill assured the two, sounding way more laid back and relaxed than the other two. “She’s tougher than this; her soul symbol is based on nature’s greatest warrior!”

 

“I’m not just talking about car crashes and things like that,” Mabel sounded like she was about to cry. “If she doesn’t go through the ritual, she’ll eventually die of old age… She’ll die, and I won’t be able to prevent it.”

 

“We… we can recreate the ritual, right, Bill?” Dipper asked cautiously, afraid of how Mabel would react if the answer was no.

 

“Of course!” Bill almost scoffed. “It’s probably gonna be even easier to collect ingredients this time around, now that paranormal creatures are out in the open.”

 

And with that, the conversation ended. Mabel felt a little better now, knowing that Pacifica would have the option of turning into a demon too. Unless, of course, Pacifica chose not to become a demon. If Pacifica chose that, Mabel was sure her heart would break, but she wasn’t going to force Pacifica into it.

 

After arriving at the hospital, the group met up with Nurse Rand and told her that Pacifica’s parents couldn’t come because they were out of town; a small white lie, but none of them wanted to explain Pacifica’s rather complicated relationship with her parents.

 

“The young man who found Ms. Northwest is still with her,” Nurse Rand explained while leading them to Pacifica’s room. “I’ll return shortly with the doctor, and then she can give you the details.”

 

Mabel watched the nurse leave before opening the door. The first thing she saw was Pacifica, lying unconscious on the hospital bed, skin naturally pale. Beside her sat a young man on a chair, who also had extraordinarily pale skin, and eyes that seemed to be almost glowing. He looked up when he heard the door open and jumped out of his chair.

 

“Y-you’re demons!” he gasped, putting up his hands in a defensive gesture.

 

“How do you know that?” Dipper asked, not even trying to deny it, and gave the man a suspicious look.

 

“He’s a vampire,” Bill responded for him with a nonchalant shrug.

 

“What?” Mabel gave the guy a look over. Aside from the weird eyes and pale skin, nothing about screamed vampire. He didn’t sparkle, wasn’t brooding, and just didn’t seem like a suave seducer.

 

“W-when are Ms. Northwest’s family coming?” the guy asked, wringing his hands nervously. “Please don’t hurt me! I just need to tell her parents something, and then I’m leaving!”

 

“Her parents aren’t coming,” Mabel said, stepping forward. “I’m Pacifica’s girlfriend; I can relay the message.”

 

“O-kay,” the guy took a deep breath. “So I may have sort of, kinda turned her into a vampire…”

 

“What!?” Mabel exclaimed, also hearing an audible gasp from Dipper behind her.

 

“I had to!” the guy insisted, putting up his hands like he expected them to attack him. “I found her by the roadside, I think she was hit by a car? I called the hospital, but she wasn’t going to make it in the time it took the ambulance to arrive, so…”

 

Everyone got quiet for a moment, before they all saw Pacifica stirring and open her eyes; they were still blue, but now they were almost sparkling like crystals.

 

“Mabel…?” Pacifica mumbled. “Where… am I?”

 

“You’re in the hospital, Paz,” Mabel said, rushing to her girlfriend’s side. “I, um… I have something to tell you…”

 

“Okay, but first,” Pacifica sat up in the bed with the slightest bit of strain. “I’m feeling kinda… hungry? Thirsty?”

 

“… That would be your new vampire hunger…” the vampire spoke carefully.

 

Pacifica gave him a look of confusion before Mabel confirmed that Pacifica had become a vampire.

 

“On the plus side,” the vampire continued. “Your girlfriend’s a demon; demon blood is among the most potent, you’ll only need on average a pint a week. And I mean, you can still eat human food, but it won’t really satisfy your hunger… still tastes good, though,” he shrugged.

 

“But won’t she turn someone into a vampire if she bites them?” Dipper questioned.

 

“No, no,” the vampire shook his head. “When vampires drink blood, we only use our fangs to make a hole, then we lick and suck the wound until we’re done. Turning someone requires that you first drink most of the person’s blood, the reinsert your fangs to inject a sort of venom into the bloodstream… Uh, any other questions related to feeding?”

 

“Can I drink animal blood?” Pacifica asked.

 

“I mean, you can, but it tastes horrible, and it’s not nearly as filling as human blood. I’d just choose your girlfriend over that; I’m serious, the only blood better than demon blood is unicorn blood.”

 

“Look, Paz, I don’t mind you drinking from me,” Mabel told her.

 

Pacifica looked at Mabel before returning her gaze to the vampire. “How about weaknesses?”

 

“Uh, you need to be careful with fire, vampires are extremely flammable,” he listed off. “Holy symbols won’t hurt, unless you’re religious, in which case the holy symbol of your religion will cause you pain. You still have a reflection, unless the mirror is in contact with silver; mirrors in the old days always had some silver incorporated into them, that’s how the whole vampires-don’t-have-reflections-thing started. Oh, and direct sunlight will of course burn you, but if you use a strong sunscreen and carry a parasol, you’ll be fine.”

 

“And what about kids?”

 

“Excuse me?” the vampire gave her an odd look.

 

“Can I still have kids?” Pacifica clarified.

 

“I mean, as long as you still had eggs before I turned you,” he responded, a bit of blush appearing on his face as he did. “But once they’re gone, that’s it.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Nurse Rand stepping into the room.

 

“Ah, you’ve awoken, Ms. Northwest,” she said, carrying a tray with food and water. “Are you feeling alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Pacifica said. “Just… tired…”

 

“We’ll have to keep you here until tomorrow,” Nurse Rand responded, placing the tray on Pacifica’s lap. “Once you’ve rested, if you’re still feeling fine and your condition hasn’t otherwise changed, you’ll be free to go.”

 

“Well, if you don’t have any more questions, I think it’s time for me to leave too,” the vampire butted in, and when no one protested, he left.

 

“I’ll stay with Paz,” Mabel said as she turned to her brother and Bill. “You two, go out and trick-or-treat.”

 

“What?” Dipper looked at her confused. “Mabel, we’re not trick-or-treating without you.”

 

“Go with them, Mabel,” Pacifica insisted.

 

“Pacifica, no,” Mabel shook her head at her girlfriend.

 

“It’s fine. Just make sure you have some candy for me tomorrow,” she added in a playful tone.

 

“I’m gonna bring you a mountain of candy, babe,” Mabel promised as she hugged her girlfriend.

 

 

The very next day, after Mabel had received a message from Pacifica that she was back home, Mabel hurried over to her girlfriend’s. After getting past the security, she made her way to Pacifica’s room.

 

Pacifica still looked pale, which was par for the course now that she was a vampire, but she looked better than she did last night. She was lying on her bed, reading a book when Mabel walked in.

 

“Hey, Paz,” Mabel greeted her, sitting down on the bed beside her. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m still feeling kinda hungry,” she responded, putting her book down. “But aside from that, I’m fine.”

 

“Right, you never got any blood yesterday!” Mabel hit herself for forgetting that.

 

“My parents asked if I wanted to drink our butler’s blood,” Pacifica chuckled. “It was a hard no from me.”

 

“How… how did your parents react to the news?”

 

“Better than I expected,” Pacifica shrugged. “They said, ‘At least vampires are classy. Imagine if you had turned into a werewolf or a zombie.’”

 

Mabel let out a giggle in response.

 

“Are… are you sure you’re okay with me being a vampire?” Pacifica continued, her voice trembling slightly.

 

“Pacifica, let me tell you something,” Mabel gently grabbed her girlfriend’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “When I was like twelve, my biggest dream was literally to date a vampire. Heck, when I first came to Gravity Falls, I was crossing my fingers that the guy I met here was a vampire. He wasn’t though… Just a bunch of gnomes standing on top of each other…”

 

“But what about the blood drinking?” Pacifica asked worryingly.

 

“Well, the guy who turned you said you needed a pint of demon blood a week,” Mabel pulled away her hair that was covering her neck.

 

“What if it hurts?” Pacifica’s voice was filling with despair. “… I don’t want to hurt you, Mabel…”

 

“Pacifica, it’s okay,” Mabel took Pacifica’s hand and held it tight. She leaned closer to her girlfriend, baring the side of her neck.

 

Pacifica leaned forward, her pupils dilated and mouth slightly agape. She first pressed her lips against Mabel’s neck, kissing it sweetly and gently several times. Pacifica then opened her mouth a little wider, letting her tongue lick and massage her girlfriend’s neck.

 

Mabel moaned from the pleasure and anticipation, her pulse skyrocketing as a result. The spike in the pulse made it easier for Pacifica to locate the right area.

 

Carefully, Pacifica bit her now needle-sharp canines into Mabel’s neck, blood already pouring out before she had a chance to remove her mouth. She knew blood was supposed to have a metallic, disgusting taste, but Mabel’s blood…! Mabel’s blood was warm, thick, and sweet, like a chocolate fountain. The taste was bliss, spreading a heat all throughout Pacifica’s body. The previous mixture of hunger and thirst was gone before she knew it, leaving her feeling satisfied and full.

 

Pacifica gave the wound a last lick before she finished.

 

“Do you…” Pacifica licked her mouth, feeling slightly out of breath after that experience. “Do you need a band aid for your neck?”

 

“No, no, it’ll patch itself,” Mabel said. She looked just as blown away as Pacifica felt. “You know, demon recovery and all that…”

 

“Did it… hurt?” Pacifica asked carefully.

 

“No, it… it felt amazing,” Mabel gasped. “I don’t know how, but that felt almost orgasmic!”

 

“I guess we’re on the same page then,” Pacifica smiled and started lifting up her shirt.

 

“Babe, you’re reading my mind!” Mabel giggled and began to tear her clothes off too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hoped you liked it:3 Sorry I haven't updated a lot; I haven't been able to write a lot due to personal stuff. I'm sure you guys don't wanna hear about it, but be sure that I am writing as much and as fast as I possibly can! I wanna upload my fics for you guys, after allX3
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want to, I always appreciate those, and I hope you have a happy Halloween!


End file.
